Algo casi surreal
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Dos colegas de oficina tienen una cita en un restaurante y deberán decidir si esa salida es solamente algo pasajero o el catalista de algo mucho más duradero.
1. Chapter 1

_Este relato es parte de un evento que se llevó a cabo en el foro Yume Wo SSY y lo escribimos entre Lightless Cynth (Saga) y yo (Shaka). Tan sólo me he limitado a hacer algunas ligeras correcciones del relato original. Espero que os guste._

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.

**Capítulo 1**

¡Maldición!- exclamé al ver el estado de mi apartamento.

¿Mi culpa? No, culpa de ese idiota hermano mío al que permití quedarse por unas semanas mientras encontraba una nueva vivienda lo suficientemente barata para su estilo de vida holgazán. Holgazán, porque mis padres no pudieron preocuparse en darle la educación necesaria, claro, que muertos cuando teníamos siete años no habrían podido hacer gran cosa por sus hijos.

Encima el ser gemelos idénticos hace que las diferencias sean más notorias: el maldito Kanon ya recogió sus cosas, sus pocas pertenencias y hoy se ha largado finalmente tras medio mes de espera , aunque sospecho que volverá pronto argumentando que el casero, sea cual sea, tiene mal genio... pero, ¿cómo podía irse sin dejarme un regalito?.

Este desorden en toda la casa me dice que no estuvo a solas y que tuvo una buena despedida a juzgar por la ropa interior de mujer que me acabo de encontrar debajo de mi sofá blanco, ya desgastado por los años que lleva conmigo y con una mancha de refresco de cola cortesía de mi querido hermanito Kanon.

¡Menudo bastardo!

La ropa sucia ya está en el cesto correspondiente, lo mismo que las bolsas y envases de comida y agua que mi hermano no se molestó en recoger.  
>¡Hace calor aquí!, pero no me quitaré la camisa blanca porque el comentario que he escuchado hoy ha sido muy bueno: me dijo que lucía bien así, con la camisa bien blanca y los pantalones negros. Me dijo que le gustaba mi ropa porque yo me veía bien y además me sonrió, amablemente como siempre, deliciosamente.<p>

Quizas mi problema sea que todos me crean un soltero empedernido sin ganas de ninguna relación y sin embargo, no es como si yo fuera frígido o algo por el estilo, simplemente tengo mis exigencias y no me atrae cualquiera.  
>El es diferente porque me interesa; me interesa su charla, me interesa su gesto casi tan serio como el mío, me interesa que su mirada parezca perderse y que a pesar de ello entienda cualquier cosa que se le plantee. Es una estupidez negar que me atrae del mismo modo el color de sus pupilas, un azul de cielo despejado y la sensual curva de sus labios.<p>

En definitiva, puedo decir que me gusta y que es en primer lugar un gran reto porque somos buenos colegas y nos llevamos bien, pero de ahí a que se meta en mi cama hay un largo trecho considerando además que hace más de medio año que no me acuesto con nadie. ¡Soy un hombre ocupado!

Veo el reloj, notando que van a dar las cinco y que él estará por llegar. El estira y afloja que hemos llevado los últimos meses me hace pensar que también siente interés y ¡es tan testarudo!. Por eso lo he invitado yo, le he sonreído con galantería enarcando mis cejas, le he preguntado si le interesaría tomarse una copa conmigo en mi casa o en el bar que hay cerca de la oficina.  
>Él, admirablemente, me miró de arriba abajo, suspiró como si no tuviera alternativa y dijo que sí pero sólo porque hoy me veía bien con la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro. La sonrisita, no sé si fue de burla o de aditivo al comentario.<p>

Lamentablemente hoy he tenido que salir primero del trabajo porque mi hermano me llamó diciendo que era una emergencia y que me necesitaba enseguida y al final todo resultó en que sólo era para limpiar estas porquerías suyas.

Le dije a Shaka que me esperara en el bar aunque podría ser que no lo hiciera, que pensara que lo plantaré y que regrese a su casa. Por otro lado, tal vez venga a la mía pues le di mi dirección y mi número teléfonico.  
>Claro que es más factible que mañana no me dirija la palabra por cualquier razón, después de todo... ¡sólo somos buenos colegas de trabajo!, ¿no?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Levántate a las siete, dúchate, vístete, desayuna, toma el autobús y vete para la oficina. Seguido de más rutina aún en aquel lugar en el que llevo trabajando durante tanto tiempo, prácticamente desde que dejé la escuela.  
>A veces me da la impresión de que vivo atrapado en el mismo día puesto que uno se fusiona con el otro de tal manera que me parece vivir una escena casi surreal, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño del que no consigo despertar. Hoy no iba a ser diferente, al menos eso parecía en un principio, pero hoy EL me pidió que nos viéramos después del trabajo.<p>

Nunca he sido un tipo ligón ni tampoco uno muy dado a los enamoramientos, quizás en ese sentido sea mas frío que un témpano o eso parezca a los demás. ¡Cuidado! eso no quiere decir que no me guste nadie, lo que pasa es que durante mucho tiempo he buscado sin éxito a alguien que creyera fuera lo suficientemente bueno para mí. En la oficina, que es donde prácticamente me paso la vida, la mayoría de quienes trabajan tienen ya pareja y aquellos que "están disponibles" caen en una de estas categorías:

-Depredadores que se acuestan con todo lo que se mueve (o que lo intentan) y a quienes sólo les interesan las aventurillas de una noche.  
>-Pulpos, o sea, los y las que van metiendo mano en cuanto se les presenta la oportunidad... pero que son del tipo "perro que ladra no muerde".<br>-Embusteros que te dicen que no tienen a nadie pero que no es cierto, simplemente engañan a su pareja y sí mismos.  
>-Ambiciosos, a quienes tan sólo les preocupa el alcanzar un mejor puesto y que en su mayoría no tienen escrupúlo alguno a la hora de librarse de cualquier posible competencia.<br>-Misceláneos, quienquiera que no caiga en una o más de las categorías previas.

Sonrío mientras pienso en lo cínico que a veces puedo llegar a ser, ¡menos mal que hay una persona que parece ser la excepción!. Alguien que no me ha hecho ninguna proposición "deshonesta" y cuya conversación es mucho más profunda que el simple hablar del trabajo o de cualquier cotilleo que ronde por la oficina. Alguien que ha hecho que este iceberg se digne a fijarse en él, además de ser alguien de un gran atractivo físico.  
>Claro que él debe tener pareja ya porque me parece imposible que un hombre así esté solo. creo que tal vez se trate de una simple cortesía o un poco de camaradería lo que le haya impulsado a invitarme. Por un momento pensé que quizás se tratara de una broma y estuve a punto de rechazarlo, pero sus ojos oscuros, decían algo diferente... la invitación parecía genuina y de todas formas, ¿cómo rechazarle?. Muy tonto sería si lo hiciera sin tener motivos definitivos que lo justificaran.<p>

Lo miré de arriba a abajo pues me pareció sumamente atractivo, con esos largos y ondeantes cabellos azules enmarcando su rostro y su ropa, sobre la que le comenté que le sentaba de maravilla. Espero que no se ofendiera ni que le pareciera demasiado atrevido por mi parte...

Me citó en un bar que hay cerca del trabajo y con impaciencia he esperado durante todo el santo día a que llegara la hora de salir.  
>Nunca un día se me había hecho tan largo y aquí estoy con un refresco en la mano mientras lo espero. No pudimos venir juntos puesto que por el motivo que fuera tuvo que marcharse antes del trabajo, aunque por momentos creo que me va a dar plantón porque el tiempo pasa y aún no llega. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?.<p>

Si hay algo que detesto es la impuntualidad, sólo que esta vez en lugar de impacientarme como de costumbre, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda y pensé que quizás le habría pasado algo. De todas formas, tan sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos de la hora acordada y me consta también que a veces el tráfico es atroz.  
>No obstante, me espero unos minutos más antes de tomar acción y empiezo a marcar un número en mi móvil. Me río pensando en que más que una pequeña reunión entre dos colegas de trabajo parezco sentirme más bien como una colegiala en su primera cita, aunque dudo mucho que Saga tenga tales pensamientos para con este bloque de hielo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Listo! A medias, pero ya estoy listo.  
>Acepto plenamente que soy excesivamente ordenado, tal como dicen mi hermano y el psicólogo de la escuela secundaria que nos hizo un examen a todos y en el que se comprobó, según él, que la pérdida de mis padres me había creado una especie de manía por la pulcritud. "Ese hombre es idiota" pensé y sigo haciéndolo porque recuerdo que el tipo tenía un saco a cuadros bastante feo como para atreverse a decir que la limpieza no es buena y por supuesto que me dio igual.<p>

Dos años después, ya no tanto: diecisiete años de mi vida y hasta el día de mi cumpleaños no me había enfadado de tal forma porque Kanon no me compró ningún regalo, a pesar de haberle recordado que éramos gemelos, que yo le iba a obsequiar los primeros pagos de la motocicleta que tanto anhelaba y que me conformaba con que me hiciera una tarjeta o me comprara uno de esos pasteles de chocolate que tanto me gustan. El resultado de su olvido fue mi ira, una ira en la que todo se volvió rojo, obviamente incluyendo la sangre en la nariz y boca de mi hermano cuando fue imposible controlarme y me eché contra él como un gato a una paloma. El psicólogo entonces ya no me pareció tan imbécil como al principio.  
>Pero eso es cosa del pasado, por lo menos es una tragedia que ya no es necesario recordar: tengo píldoras, tengo un buen médico, tengo un trabajo decente y una vida que, lo sé, empezará a gustarme un poco más en cuanto salga de esta pocilga.<p>

Justo estoy con el saco en una mano cuando el sonido del teléfono hace que me gire y tenga que hacer lo posible por no ponerme a gritar maldiciones que me causen más problemas. Doy dos respiros, haciendo caso a los consejos del psiquiatra y voy tranquilamente hasta el aparato.  
><em>—<em>¿Diga? _—_pregunto con total naturalidad, naturalidad que se vuelve euforia y nervios al escuchar una voz por demás conocida al otro lado de la línea_—. _¡No, no! ¡Lo prometo!, estoy saliendo ya mismo, llego en media hora a lo sumo.

Media hora... siendo optimista, ¡no estoy tan lejos de la oficina! "Lo preocupante es el tráfico", pienso mientras cuelgo con una sonrisa forzada y luego echo a correr sin preocuparme por nada más que por abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo; mis piernas se mueven tan rápido como les es posible hasta mi automóvil y al encender el motor doy un vistazo a mi mirada y cabello por el espejo retrovisor.  
>¿Verdad que luzco bien? bueno, en este preciso instante estoy pálido por la vergüenza (al contrario que a la mayoría, la sangre no se me sube a la cara sino que desciende hasta los pies), sin embargo, tengo el cabello donde debo y la camisa limpia y eso es lo que cuenta. De reojo contemplo uno de los volantes que recibo cuando estoy parado por alguna manifestación, arrugado y tirado en el suelo del coche. Creo que una prueba fehaciente de lo bien que estoy es que esa basura me preocupa mucho menos que el hecho de llegar tarde. Yo no suelo ser impuntual, y ahora quedaré mal con Shaka que no perdona una.<p>

Acelero, aunque la vía rápida es una paradoja con todas sus letras: varios autos se aglutinan allí esperando que tras el trabajo puedan regresar a casa. Me llevo una mano a la frente, masajeando mis sienes. Media hora, ¡más me vale!.


	4. Chapter 4

Algo importante ha debido ocurrirle para que vaya tan retrasado pero por suerte logré hablar con él antes de que saliera de su casa o al menos, a juzgar por su voz apresurada al hablar, eso me pareció. Aquello despertó mi curiosidad en cuanto al motivo que había causado su partida de la oficina pero supuse que ya me diría algo cuando llegara.  
>Como me dijo que tardaría un poco, tomo uno de los periódicos que hay en un pequeño estante a disposición de los clientes y comienzo a leerlo sin mucho interés, como mínimo me da algo por hacer mientras espero a que Saga venga. Pido otro refresco y me armo de paciencia.<p>

Los minutos pasan lentamente, nunca antes se me habían antojado que fueran a este horrible paso de tortuga y aún no hay señales de Saga. Miro el reloj que cuelga de una de las paredes y me digo que debo ser más tonto que hecho por encargo, que tan sólo se han pasado diez minutos desde que Saga me respondió la llamada.

Como el periódico me está ya aburriendo a muerte saco mi cuadernito de crucigramas y me dedico a rellenarlo. Al menos eso matará un poco de tiempo y me dará otra cosa en que pensar.  
>Horizontal 12... Hombre noble de la era medieval. (9 letras) CABALLERO; Vertical 16... Fuera de estación, fem. (6 letras) TARDIA.<p>

Hacer crucigramas me resulta entretenido porque es un buen ejercicio mental (al igual que los problemitas del Sudoku y otros pasatiempos) aunque la verdad es que resulta un poco patético el pensar que estos libritos son todo lo que tengo por compañía al terminar la jornada laboral. Nadie nunca me espera en casa, ni tan siquiera mis familiares, pues ya no me queda ninguno. Soy hijo único y mis padres murieron hace muchísimo tiempo.

Sigo esperando y de tanto en tanto me vuelvo a mirar el reloj impacientemente; los minutos pasan, aunque inexorablemente lentos y ya se ha pasado la media hora que Saga dijo necesitar. Mi primera reacción normalmente hubiera sido la de ponerme hecho una auténtica fiera. No se trata necesariamente del tipo de furia de quien se lía a destrozar todo lo que tiene a la vista, sino de no atender a razones y no bajarme del burro sin importar las consecuencias; pero, ¿de qué me serviría el enfadarme?, por lo tanto, debo tratar de permanecer lo más calmado posible y de todas maneras, estoy demasiado nervioso como para estar enfadado.

Aunque, bien pensado, tampoco vale la pena que cunda el pánico porque de todas formas, no sé exactamente dónde está la casa de Saga, pero muy cerca no es y quizás lo haya detenido el tráfico, así que esperaré un ratito más.  
>No conduzco y si Saga no viene por el motivo que sea, no me quedará otro remedio que usar el transporte público pero el siguiente autobús hacia mi barrio todavía tardará otros tres cuartos de hora en llegar y eso suponiendo que llegue a su hora. Perdí uno hace diez minutos así que tanto da el que me quede aquí como fuera.<p>

Tan sólo espero que Saga no tarde mucho y que no le haya ocurrido percance alguno.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Qué chocante es esta ciudad!, ¡la detesto!. Cincuenta minutos tardé en llegar a la puerta del bar, veinte más de los que pedí a Shaka para esperar y ahora sólo intento buscar una buena razón y una buena cara para mostrarle: debe estar furioso, si es que todavía está; la verdad es que considero más probable que se haya marchado, cansado de permanecer sentado en el bar entre tanta gente que bebe y fuma como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El bar nunca me pareció un buen lugar para invitar a nadie pero es mejor que no invitar: ¿a qué otro lugar podría llevarlo o pedirle salir sin sonar sospechoso o, como diría mi hermano, necesitado? Hace tanto que no salgo con nadie que ya me olvidé de cómo pedir una cita, de cómo comportarme, de qué charlar para que las cosas sean interesantes y vayan bien.

Tan seguro que parezco de mí mismo, tan seguro que yo mismo me creo, que resulta irrisorio que me sienta aterrado por imaginarnos en un silencio bochornoso pues ya ninguno tiene nada qué decir.

Puede ser que el que escuche a menudo que somos un par de aburridos ya me haya hecho mella, pero es extraño que nos llamen aburridos o esa clase de cosas y que Shaka me parezca todo lo contrario. Él es agradable, adorablemente soberbio cuando mira a los demás como simples mediocres porque tiene esa clase de aire de superioridad. Sin embargo, cada vez que me acerco a él cuando le ayudo con alguna cosa en el ordenador, su mirada reflejada es la más pura inocencia. Eso me hace parecer un pervertido, ¿verdad? Simplemente por fijarme en la mueca de sus labios pequeños, en sus mejillas infladas cuando se molesta, casi como si fuera un chiquillo en el cuerpo de un hombre.

_—_¡Por fin! _—_doy un suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa aliviada porque al fin he llegado y el automóvil rojo ya está dentro del estacionamiento.

Me abstengo de correr para no llegar jadeando. El saco liso, el cabello peinado, la camisa fajada, la sonrisa blanca de la que mi hermano se burla al ponerme un apodo que no es más que la marca de una pasta dentrífica de la que no quiero saber ahora. Subo un piso con tranquilidad fingiendo que tengo las cosas controladas a pesar de estar ideando mucho más.

El cabello rubio me da la bienvenida, sus hombros pequeños sobre esa espalda delgada y los brazos casi frágiles. ¿Es así de delicado o lo he idealizado? No es mucho más bajo que yo, pero hay que decirlo, no hay mucha comparación en la suavidad de sus rasgos y en mi mandíbula fuerte, en la paciencia de sus movimientos y la fuerza con que yo hago mis acciones; mi piel blanca, pero la suya... parece de porcelana. Coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros y luego me posiciono frente a él con un gesto avergonzado.  
>Estaba escribiendo algo en su cuadernillo de juegos, así que en cuanto lo interrumpo me apresuro:<p>

_—_¡Disculpa! Han sido dos horas terribles, no sé cómo puedo recompensarte por esperar _—_tomo asiento, tosiendo por el humo de cigarrillo y mirando despectivamente al tipo que fuma cerca de nosotros_—_. ¿No tienes hambre?, podríamos cambiar de lugar...  
>Sonrío amablemente haciendo un gesto al mesero para que siga esperando.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Saga por fin llega cuando ya creía que no lo haría. Sus fuertes manos se posan sobre mis hombros mientras que yo ando distraído con mis jueguecitos de papel y el sentirlas hizo que me diera un apenas perceptible temblor. Antes de que pueda girarme se pone frente a mí y me ofrece unas palabras de disculpa.

No voy a negar que no estuviera algo molesto pues de nunca me ha gustado que me hagan esperar durante largo rato, pero algo me dice que no puedo dudar de la sinceridad de sus palabras, después de todo, su súbita marcha de la oficina es algo que en él está totalmente fuera de carácter y ya supuse que sus motivos habría tenido.

Aun así, debo reconocer que a veces tengo un sentido del humor un poco cruel y como buen nativo de mi signo, soy algo vengativo. El ver como se movían esos carnosos labios más que el oír sus palabras me hace poner una expresión de lo más seria y mirarlo fijamente.  
><em>—<em>¿Qué horas son éstas de venir? _—_le pregunto algo severamente arqueando una ceja y señalando el reloj.  
>Noto como él mira con desprecio a alguien que fuma cerca de donde estamos y no lo culpo, a mí también me gustaría decirle un par de cositas o dos a aquel tipo, que apenas acaba de meterse en el bar, pero no quiero organizar una escena al saber que no iba a estarme mucho tiempo por aquí.<p>

¡Cómo me gustaría que prohibieran tal hábito!, en verdad que es una asquerosa costumbre y para mí no hay nada peor que salir a algún sitio, ya sea para disfrutar de una comida o de la compañía de alguien y que haya gente con los dichosos pitillos en las manos exhalando ese horrible y maloliente humo. Si no fuera porque está permitido fumar dentro de este establecimiento ya la habría arrancado el suyo de la boca a ese tipo y se lo habría apagado en su bebida, y eso pillándome de buenas.  
>En fin, no vale la pena amargarse por algo así, aunque debo apestar a cenicero.<p>

_—_Está bien, Saga, será mejor que salgamos de este sitio... _—_le digo riendo, pues no pude mantener mi expresion seria por mucho más tiempo y la situación tiene su lado cómico_—_ si quieres podemos ir a un café que hay cerca de aquí donde sirven buena comida y donde ¡no nos asfixiaremos!.

Las dos últimas palabras las dije bien en alto para que aquel tipo nos oyera y lo hago mirándolo de mala leche, cosa que surte un perfecto efecto ya que el tío me lanza una mirada asesina a la que no hago el menor caso y me voy a la barra pagar lo que había estado tomando.  
>Mi atención de todas formas está ahora centrada en el hombre de largos cabellos azules que siempre parece tan seguro de sí mismo, ¡no como yo!, que a pesar de mis miradas desdeñosas y arrogantes, no me atrevo a tomar la iniciativa en mucho aunque lo esconda muy bien. La oficina es como una jungla y si no te andas con ojo, te comen vivo.<p>

Me alegra mucho el verlo aquí puesto que si hubiera tardado mucho más ya me habría ido.  
><em>—<em>¿Nos vamos? _—_le digo sonriendo pícaramente tras pagar mi cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Cuánto me alegra que no siga serio!, o moriría de la vergüenza, bien puedo asegurarlo. En cambio, luego del merecido reproche, me sonríe y asiente a mi propuesta de salir de aquí, no sin antes lanzar una indirecta bastante directa al hombre al que momentos antes yo vi con mala cara y que nos devuelve el gesto. Enarco levemente las cejas con una sonrisa formándose en mis labios y mis ojos paseándose sobre los suyos y por esa mirada clara que parece ver cielo y tierra a la vez.

¿Este hombre es menor que yo? Mis treinta y dos años no son mucho en todo caso pero lo suficiente como para darme pie en las noches a cuestionarme sobre mi vida, sobre lo que tengo, lo que deseo y sobre lo que nunca tendré. Él, mientras tanto, luce como alguien recién salido de la adolescencia excepto por el matiz de sus gestos que son madurez hecha persona.  
>No daré muchas vueltas a ese tema, porque bien sé que explicar a alguien como Shaka es imposible; aún la descripción física no bastaría porque es tan absolutamente encantador que cualquier calificativo se quedaría en nada y es tan cambiante en lo que hace que en cada ángulo se muestra como un hombre distinto. Es una caja de sorpresas.<p>

_—_Muy bien _—_me pongo en pie_—_, propongo entonces algo más concordante con el viernes de pago que es hoy y que, por tanto, me hace millonario. ¿Qué tal un restaurante tipo bistro? Podré presumir que aceptaste salir conmigo.

Un guiño y ya me imagino cómo luzco con el coqueteo. Honestamente, siento que me hacen falta algunos ajustes a los viejos métodos de conquista, pero primero me diré que esto no es precisamente una conquista, ¿o lo es? ¡Sí, lo es!  
>¡No! El lado amable que reside en mí me dicta que debo hacer de esta noche un buen encuentro entre colegas, forjar una amistad, darle a entender que soy confiable y que cuenta conmigo. El lado... ¿cómo llamarlo?... carnal que rige la otra mitad me susurra en cambio que debo aprovechar la situación, buscar sus labios en la oportunidad perfecta y después su abrazo para disfrutar de su candor casi virginal. Imposible negar que no tengo duda alguna de mi deseo por probarlos pero del deseo a la acción y, más aún, a la decisión correcta, hay mucho trecho. Así que me limitaré a ser como todo el tiempo, o quizás no, eso tampoco va bien. ¡Si no arriesgas no ganas!, ¿verdad?.<p>

La esperanza de su boca se me puede ir mientras barajo las cartas, así que pensarlo demasiado tampoco es una buena alternativa.

_—_En el "Feuillage" sirven un vinto tinto exquisito _—_rodeo la mesa hasta llegar adonde Shaka haciendo una mueca con la boca para resaltar la última palabra_—_, dicen que es único del restaurante; aunque si prefieres algo más relajado, podemos ir al "Écharde" a tomar café y croissants.

No quiero parpadear, ni una sola fracción de segundo perderme esta imagen que tanto me agrada. Le ofrezco mi brazo como todo un caballero, agradeciendo traer puesto el saco para que no luzca como demente haciéndose pasar por quién sabe qué cosa. No, ahora no, mi saco negro está muy bien y así también está mi brazo esperando por el suyo y por su respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando me ofrece su brazo para salir de aquel lugar lo entrelazo con el mío. Nunca antes había tenido un roce tan directo con él ni con nadie más de la oficina y debo decir que me agrada enormemente.

Normalmente rehuyo cualquier contacto físico pues la mayoría de gente parece malinterpretar este tipo de gestos y se creen que pueden propasarse conmigo sin más ni más o me ven como una damiselita en apuros, aunque quizás eso se deba a mi aspecto algo andrógino. Saga, en cambio, se está comportando como un caballero.

El que tenga o no tenga otras intenciones ya es otra historia. No es que me molestara que así fuera, siempre y cuando no intente tratarme tal como lo intentaron hacer un par de jefecillos en la última fiesta de la empresa. Los dos tipos (por separado) se pusieron en plan donjuanesco tratando de encontrar una conquista fácil a pesar de que ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta y ya durante la jornada de trabajo les había dado calabazas. Por suerte, me las arreglé para organizarles una pequeña cita a ciegas en el cuarto donde las señoras de la limpieza guardan sus cacharros.  
>¡Qué sorpresa se llevarían cuando en vez de encontrarse conmigo allí se encontraron el uno al otro!<p>

_—_Cualquiera de las dos sugerencias me parece buena, aunque mucho me temo que el alcohol es una pérdida de tiempo conmigo pues yo no lo pruebo. No obstante, una cena es una excelente idea. Dejo a tu elección el local porque yo salgo muy poco y la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de cómo son los restaurantes por aquí. Únicamente conozco la reputación de algunos y eso no es siempre algo de lo que puedas fiarte.

Ya veremos lo que ocurre con Saga. las palabras se me quedan cortas al describirlo pues es un tío de lo más imponente. Tiene un aspecto mucho más varonil que yo. Suspiro al pensar que él no corre el riesgo de que lo confundan con una chica y menos aún de la forma en la que se le ve, o quizás simplemente se trate de como yo lo veo esta noche.

Al salir a la calle, noté que ya ha empezado a refrescar y a pesar de que llevo mi abrigo puesto, un pequeño temblor me recorre el cuerpo, aunque no creo que se deba solamente de la brisa algo fría que corre por aquí. Sea cual fuere el motivo, me pego un poquito más a él mientras caminamos hacia el restaurante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Es como volver ser el mismo de siempre aunque eso para mí no tenga un significado concreto. ¿Pero qué tiene un significado concreto al cien por cien? Me da igual, me siento contento con la compañía y contento también con las luces de la ciudad que nos sonríen como si nos hubieran estado esperando desde que fueron encendidas. Esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa, su brazo entrelazado al mío y su deliciosa voz, melódica y suave diciéndome que yo decida el sitio en que habremos de cenar. Es tarde pero sé que tenemos tiempo para disfrutarlo.

_—_Mi opinión es meramente personal _—_cabeceo tranquilamente_—_ la última vez que comí a solas en el Feuillage fue por puro gusto de gastar y porque mi hermano se quedó en mi casa y tuvo la buena idea de organizar una fiesta sin pedir permiso _—_encojo los hombros y le sonrío. Con lo que me cobraron por el vino tardé tanto en acabar una copa que la fiesta ya había terminado.

Un guiño mientras bajo con él hacia el estacionamiento donde aparqué mi automóvil. Si tuviera un último modelo sería un poco más impresionante pero, además de que fingir no se me da del todo bien, él sabe que mi puesto no es el mejor de todos y que todavía hacen falta algunos años antes que el sueldo alcance para un Mercedez Benz. Embebido estoy en mis pensamientos cuando siento un temblor en mi brazo. Cuando ladeo la cabeza compruebo que Shaka se había acercado un poco más a mí: tiene frío, eso debe ser.

_—_El auto está cerca _—_comento pero me aparto para tener la libertad de despojarme de mi saco. Lo acomodo sobre los hombros de Shaka y me tomo la libertad de dejar allí también mi brazo antes de llegar al coche.

Es complicado pero es a la vez más relajante; la actitud que tengo no es común con cualquiera, sin embargo, para con Shaka es la única que puedo adoptar: proteger su espalda, ser el más caballeroso y el más amable. En general soy más adusto, más serio, poco amigable, ¿pero no sería un acto terrible ser así cuando es un ángel quien va a ser mi compañero de comida? Es extraño, la seducción hace cambiar a la gente y es ahora que entiendo que no es hipocresía, que los adolescentes no desean comportarse como idiotas sino que quieren verse de la mejor forma posible y eso hace temblar la visión que tienen de sí mismos. Ser atraído es una maravillosa arma de doble filo, aunque es precipitado empezar a pensar de este modo cuando sigo tambaleándome entre opciones.

Llegamos al auto y le abro la portezuela, dirigiéndome entonces al lugar del piloto y apurándome a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Acomodo el espejo retrovisor como una de mis costumbes más arraigadas y finalmente enciendo el motor. La dirección a tomar ya la sé: la concurrida avenida principal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Dejo que sea él quien elija el restaurante pues para estas cosas yo no soy muy bueno y mi experiencia en cuanto a salir con otra persona no es mucha que digamos pero ese es un detalle que no pienso comentar a mi acompañante, a menos que el tema salga a relucir y tampoco creo que sea necesario darle más importancia de la que tiene. Lo que verdaderamente importa es que soy increíblemente exigente y no me conformo con cualquiera.  
>Un ligero temblor recorre mi cuerpo y Saga, muy caballerosamente, me sorprende al quitarse su abrigo y ponérmelo por encima de los hombros al notarme aún más arrepegado a su cuerpo. Me sonrojo un poco al pensar que este gesto no es absolutamente necesario pues mi temblor se debe más bien al estar a su lado sintiendo su calor. Saga no se limitó a ponerme aquella prenda sino que también pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.<br>_—_Gracias, Saga _—_es lo único que atino a decirle mientras que nos dirigimos a su coche. Ruego fervientemente que no piense que soy una muñequita delicada o que estoy jugando con él, pues no es así.

Por fin llegamos y nos instalamos en su coche. Quizás él no lo sepa pero esto para mí es todo un lujo puesto que yo no conduzco y tengo que ir andando, en autobús o a veces, en taxi a todas partes. Durante un tiempo tuve un ciclomotor pero tuve que deshacerme de él pues el pobre estaba hechito polvo de tanto usarlo pero como tampoco tenía (ni tengo) dinero suficiente para sacarme el carnet de conducir gracias a los cursos universitarios y a los gastos de mi piso, me tendré que esperar un poco. Ya lo intenté en una ocasión pero el profesor de la autoescuela se debió creer que era una mina de oro y tras veinte lecciones me dijo que aún no estaba listo, naturalmente aquello me olió a chamusquina y preferí dejarlo, pues las lecciones eran y siguen siendo carísimas.  
>Mientras que Saga le da a la llave de contacto y nos ponemos en camino hacia el local, seguimos hablando.<br>_—_¿Dices que tienes un hermano?_— _le pregunto muerto de curiosidad acerca de un comentario que hizo antes_—._ Debe ser estupendo tener a alguien más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ambas manos en el volante, tal como me enseñó la vecina que se hizo cargo de mi hermano y de mí durante un tiempo; la mirada al frente y de preferencia sin distracciones como la radio o el móvil. Claro que alguna vez he desatendido estas indicaciones pero generalmente cuando conduzco con alguien más dentro del automóvil procuro seguirlas al pie de la letra; de algún modo creo poder cuidarme solo. Sin embargo, tratándose de otro prefiero tomar todas las precauciones para no correr ninguna clase de riesgo.

Mi hermano dice que eso es lo único que me hace ver como el mayor. Sospecho que también tiene que ver el hecho de que soy más responsable, más serio, más fuerte y... bueno, un poquitín más pensante; ¿o será que también de él me preocupo demasiado desde siempre?, desde que le preparaba el desayuno, le ayudaba con la tarea que ocasionalmente hacía y ejercía como su niñera y de sus amigos, cuidando que no se metieran en líos. El mayor, por supuesto, haciéndose cargo de todo.  
>Kanon era y es una pesadilla, se lo hago notar a Shaka cuando levanto las cejas con cierta incredulidad por lo que comenta.<p>

Damos una vuelta y reconozco la avenida donde debe encontrarse el restaurante porque una de las razones por las que lo elegí es debido a su cercanía. La oficina después de todo no está ubicada en un mal lugar, de hecho, pienso que tengo suerte en trabajar allí, aún cuando mi casa no esté a dos pasos.  
><em>—<em>Es estupendo si lo tienes lejos _—_suspiro mientras muevo una mano con un ademán característico que no la separa mucho del volante_—._ Verás, puedo decirte con honestidad que fue el único apoyo que tuve cuando mis padres murieron pero sería una mentira afirmar que nuestra relación es excelente. Somos gemelos, ¿sabes?, creo que por eso tendemos a hacer cosas distintas, para no ser iguales.

Damos otra vuelta, ¿me equivoqué de camino?. No lo creo, porque recuerdo perfectamente este bazar y la joyería que acabamos de dejar atrás.

Por lo que ha dicho, él no tiene hermanos... otra de mis deducciones. Aunque el trabajo es un lugar excelente para enterarse de los secretitos de los demás y poder cotillear a gusto, pocas veces (o mejor dicho, ninguna) me interesa saber sobre la vida de otras personas. La gente apenas puede con la suya propia, así que ¿para qué inmiscuirse en las ajenas? Los problemas personales siempre son más que suficientes, no veo caso en preocuparse por los que los demás se puedan plantear, sobretodo si no se ha sido invitado.  
><em>—<em>Tú debes ser hijo único _—_continuo encogiendo los hombros_—_ o tus padres y hermanos viven lejos y por eso hablas de ese modo. A mí me gusta mi soledad, aunque en ciertos momentos, como ahora, agradezco infinitamente la buena compañía.

Otra regla rota. Ladeo la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los míos y sonreírle suavemente admirando el paisaje de su faz. Cuando finalmente regreso mi atención a la avenida doy con el bendito resturante bistro que estaba buscando. Aquí hay valet parking, así que me acomodo la camisa (acabo de recordar que mi saco se halla en un mejor lugar) antes de aparcar en la entrada del lugar.  
><em>—<em>Aquí es _—_extiendo el brazo, abro la portezuela yo mismo para que sea a Shaka a quien los jovencitos del valet atiendan_—_. ¿Te gusta, Shaka?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Según lo que me dice, lo de tener un hermano no es necesariamente algo fácil ni tan maravilloso como me lo habían pintado, al menos desde su punto de vista. Su intuición acerca de mi familia es cierta puesto que no tengo ni hermanos ni hermanas, de hecho, los pocos familiares que tengo son familia lejana que en su mayoría viven lejísimos de aquí, en la India concretamente.  
><em>—<em>Acertaste al decir que soy hijo único. Mis padres murieron siendo yo muy niño y me criaron mis abuelos. Ellos también murieron apenas cumplí mi mayoría de edad, así que estoy solo.

Observo lo cuidadosa y meticulosamente que conduce siguiendo, o al menos eso parece, al pie de la letra una serie de instrucciones que debió aprender de su maestro o maestra. No sé si es sólo por mi beneficio o siempre lo hace así, pero me alegra ver que no es una de estas personas locas del volante a las que les importa un rábano el poner en peligro no sólo su propia vida, sino también las de los otros ocupantes del vehículo y los peatones u otros conductores que se crucen por su camino.

Después de dar unas vueltas llegamos al restaurante del que me había hablado anteriormente, un lugar que me parece bastante lujoso ya que yo estoy acostumbrado a sitios mucho más sencillos. Tal vez si hubiera estado solo no habría tenido el valor ni las ganas de venirme por aquí, pero en compañía es algo diferente y la de Saga me resulta muy agradable y amena. Especialmente me encanta la forma en la que me mira mientras estamos en el coche y su sonrisa tan tierna.  
>Una expresión que tan sólo dura unos cortos instantes pero que nunca antes había visto pues en el trabajo siempre está muy serio y parece muy seguro de sí mismo aunque conmigo se comporta siempre muy amablemente.<p>

Aún llevo puesto su abrigo que me echó antes por los hombros y en él noto un ligero aroma a aftershave, que huele a sándalo predominantemente. Veo como se ajusta su camisa y sale del coche antes de que pueda devolverle su prenda porque uno de los mozos que trabajan allí abre mi puerta. Doy las gracias al muchacho y tomo la mano que Saga me tiende.  
><em>—<em>Es un lugar precioso, nunca había entrado aquí antes _—_le sonrío y le devuelvo su abrigo_—._ Toma, no quisiera que pescaras un resfriado por culpa mía.

Le miro fijamente durante unos momentos mientras sujeto su abrigo para que pueda volver a ponérselo. Una vez puesto vuelvo a tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.  
><em>—S<em>iento curiosidad por ver si este local cumple con la reputación que tiene _—_comento al ver la lujosísima puerta de entrada.

Francamente debo decir que esta noche está resultando ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y no por el hecho de estar en un lugar de lujo (no soy tan mercenario como para pensar en eso solamente) sino también porque su compañía fuera del ámbito laboral es una novedad que deseo explorar y en especial, me encantan sus pequeñas atenciones. ¿Qué más puedo pedir de una cita?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

¿Debo darle el pésame por lo de sus padres o luego de unos años ya es muy tarde?  
>Pienso en este momento que tenemos más cosas en común de las que imaginaba pues la primera impresión, aquella que tuve cuando él llegó a la empresa como transferido de otra ciudad, fue la de un chico encantador que no duraría una semana en un trabajo tan duro. Me sorprendió con su corta presentación frente a sus nuevos compañeros en la que nos dio algunos detalles personales como su edad y sobre el ser budista pero aunque nunca tuve claras referencias sobre ello, sabía lo básico: no dañar, no sufrir.<br>¿Cómo no dañar en una empresa de publicidad?, me pregunto. Aquí, hay que destrozar a cualquiera que sea competencia, desgarrar cualquier obstáculo para sobresalir. Así que desde mi juicioso punto de vista, el muchacho se quedaría un par de meses hasta que no soportara más la presión del nido de víboras que somos en esa oficina.

Tomo el saco que me devuelve sonriendo internamente por la equivocación que tuve ya hace dos años. Fue todo lo contrario, cabe mencionar: lo de budista venía a medias, pues un carácter dócil nunca le he conocido. En cambio es entretenido conversar con él durante las comidas, sólo para variar los chismes típicos que intercambiamos los del grupito con el que yo salía; en realidad decimos más banalidades que otra cosa, pero me agrada hablar sobre el horrible tráfico de la mañana, sobre lo que tenía pensado preparar para cenar cuando llegara a su casa...

Es fácil tomarle confianza, sin embargo, nunca me he creído ser su mejor amigo para agobiarlo con problemas; en lugar de ello, le hablaba sobre la última película que había visto y de los nuevos muebles de la sala. No gran cosa, pero era importante para mí. Muy importante.  
><em>—<em>Soy muy resistente, no suelo enfermarme _—_comento con una sonrisa ya con el saco puesto_—_. No te preocupes, adentro debe hacer mucho calor.

Creo que iba a suspirar, pero el aliento se me va, cualquier rastro de oxígeno desparece de mis pulmones por un instante, El instante que él se ha tomado para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y luego pedirme con completa naturalidad que entremos. ¿Lo hace a propósito?, ¿estoy paranoico?. ¡Hoy más que nunca!.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, aprieto su mano y esbozo la sonrisa más auténtica que me es posible.  
><em>—<em>¡Vale!, sé que te gustará.

¡No, ya no sé nada! Me temo que incluso se me ha subido la sangre a las mejillas, quizás a toda la cara, por lo tanto agacho un poco la cabeza, aprovechándome del cabello largo para disimular un poco. No tengo intenciones que en cuanto me vea empiece a pensar que soy fácilmente excitable (otra de las palabras donadas por Kanon). Caminamos juntos y lo que me convence sobre lo maravilloso de esta situación es el montón de ojos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. ¿Es por las manos unidas?

Me inclino a pensar que mi popularidad aumenta debido a Shaka, a su expresión entre soñadora y ausente.

El maître que nos invita a seguirlo nos sonríe a un lado de una mesa dispuesta ya junto a una ventana. Tuve que darle un par de billetes para que no nos recordara que el restaurante es caro y que hay muchas personas que quisieran un buen lugar.  
>¡No me importa! Yo quería esto, justamente esto: el tipo aquel acomodando el asiento a Shaka, las cartas para ordenar sobre la mesa, mi mejor sonrisa. No sé si debe su reputación a esto, sin embargo, puedo asegurar que este restaurante es de mi agrado porque a pesar de los candiles enormes, de los cubiertos de plata reluciente y del alfombrado rojo, es lo bastante relajado para que cualquiera pueda entrar y sentirse cómodo. Los meseros sonríen, nos preguntan cómo estamos, la gente a nuestro alrededor no viene de smoking, el área de fumadores está al otro lado... Un buen lugar, definitivamente.<p>

_—_El pato se ve delicioso _—_frunzo el ceño_—_, aunque no podría despreciar el rostizado de ternera que se ve como hecho por Dios.

"¡Ah, vaya metedura de pata!, seguro que él no cree en Dios"


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

La verdad es que incluso las últimas palabras que le dije me tomaron por sorpresa puesto que normalmente no soy un tipo muy lanzado y menos aún en este tipo de situaciones. El parece haberse sorprendido también y quizás sean cosas mías pero me pareció que trataba de ocultar su cara.  
>En lo que no estoy equivocado, ni alucinando, ni viendo visiones, ni nada por el estilo, es en ver esa maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me da a entender que está disfrutando de mi compañía. Muy diferente a las sonrisas y gestos más falsos que un duro de cuatro pesetas como los que estoy acostumbrado a ver en muchos de nuestros clientes, compañeros y compañeras de trabajo, de los cuales a muchos parece resultarles gracioso el que yo sea budista.<br>El que no me interesen en demasía la cultura materialística y de carrera de ratas que parece vivirse en ese lugar no significa que vaya a dejar que me pisoteen, como más de uno y de una ya averiguaron.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra mesa, situada en una parte muy tranquila del restaurante y en muy buena posición y ¡mejor aún!, nadie está fumando alrededor nuestro. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?  
>Hablando de pedir, nada más sentarnos nos encienden una vela situada en el centro de la mesa y a cada uno nos hacen entrega de un menú. El camarero se marcha durante unos minutos para que podamos decidir con tranquilidad. Saga lo lee y comenta varias cosas sobre platos diferentes.<p>

_—_Saga, no sé si estará hecho por Dios o por el diablo pero los olores que vienen de la cocina son verdaderamente deliciosos _—_digo mientras observo a los otros comensales.

Vuelvo a mirar el menú, concentrándome principalmente en la sección de pescados y mariscos de los que hay una deliciosa selección. ¿Cómo es posible elegir sólo uno de ellos?, a menudo el que haya muchas opciones hace las cosas verdaderamente difíciles, más de lo que deberían ser.  
>Todos estos platos se hallan descritos de forma muy tentadora, al igual que los de las otras partes del menú. Aunque acabo de darme cuenta que en el mío ninguno de los platos tiene el precio puesto. Esto sí que es raro y me da la impresión de que los camareros me han confundido con una chica pues sé que en muchos restaurantes es costumbre mostrar este tipo de cartas a las señoras.<br>Suspiro con una divertida expresión en mi rostro pensando en que quizás debería ponerme en pelota picada para reiterar el hecho de que soy un hombre.

No vale la pena preocuparse por ello ahora y por fin, después de una "larga" deliberación ya sé qué voy a pedirme. No creo que sea buena idea empezar con un plato entrante porque no suelo comer mucho por la noche y si siento hambre después del plato principal prefiero dejar un poquito de sitio para el postre. Dejo la carta en la mesa y veo que hay otra parte más: la carta de vinos, la cual ignoro puesto que yo no voy a tomar alcohol. No me gusta el sabor y una pequeña cantidad basta para ponerme malito.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Estoy inflamado, más que feliz por lo que sucede y por lo que podría suceder. Es extraño, ¿verdad?, especialmente tratándose de mí, que soy usualmente pesimista (realista en el mejor de los casos); de mí, que digo que el futuro me tiene sin cuidado porque de un momento a otro se vuelve presente y ¡bang!, todas las esperanzas y planes se van por donde vinieron. No me estoy imaginando el resto de mi vida, que más vale que sea larga, pero procuro borrar de mi cabeza esas escenas en las que aparezco con Shaka en otro lugar, no este restaurante y tampoco la oficina, porque si no se hacen realidad tengo la opción de no sentirme decepcionado.

¡Ah!, ¡qué bueno que no arruiné el momento con mi comentario sobre Dios!. Yo creo en Dios, por supuesto, pero no soy precisamente un buen católico porque no cumplo con los mandamientos, ni voy a misa excepto en Navidad, es decir, cuando supuestamente nació Jesús, ni soy tan caritativo como debería. Como compensación, me aseguro de no pedirle nada a Dios a menos que me encuentre en una situación muy seria y de darle gracias algunas noches por la buena vida que llevo.

¿No está bien de esa forma? Yo no pido, Dios no da y ambos estamos contentos. Me pregunto cómo hace Shaka con Buda. Del programa sobre religiones que vi en televisión lo poco que pude concluir del budismo fue que Buda no era una divinidad y que el karma nos patea el trasero incluso en la siguiente reencarnación. Otra razón para preguntarme por qué diablos estamos vivos, pisando esta Tierra en decadencia.

—¿Nos saltamos la sopa, Shaka? —sugiero, todavía buscando entre los platillos del menú y levantando sólo la mirada para contemplar la mueca de alegría en sus labios cuando me hace la última pregunta—. Me gusta cómo sonríes.  
>Le sonrío ahora yo y arrugo suavemente la nariz con cierta picardía, uno de los pocos rasgos que comparto con ese hermano mío que es a la vez un dolor de cabeza. Levanto un brazo para llamar al mesero, suponiendo que mi rubio compañero ya ha decidido qué va a comer esta noche. Cuando el joven se queda de pie con la intención de tomar la orden, yo empiezo:<p>

—Rostizado de ternera a la semilla de mostaza y salsa de hongos silvestres y... —regreso por un momento a la carta— lo acompañamos con un Château de Haux. Shaka, hoy celebramos, así que debes dejar que pida una botella para los dos.

Rozo el dorso de su mano con mis dedos, sólo para sentirme bien con el contacto y esperando poder convencerlo. Sé que no bebe ni una gota de licor, lo he comprobado en las fiestas y reuniones de la oficina en las que todos terminan medio borrachos como mínimo y él se va a su casa de lo más campante pero, lo que dije es cierto, esta noche es para celebrar y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.  
>—¿Tan terrible es una copita una vez al año?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Saga también esta ya listo para pedir y sugiriere que nos saltáramos el primer plato, lo cual para mí es excelente, pues no soy de mucho comer por la noche y las pocas veces que visito un restaurante normalmente me voy directo al segundo plato porque si luego me queda sitio prefiero tomarme un postre. Claro que si las porciones son muy generosas, ni eso puedo hacer.  
>Pronto llega el camarero para anotar nuestra comanda, Saga es el primero y elige un plato de carne y un vino francés.<br>—Yo cenaré pez espada al ajillo con guarnición de patatitas hervidas y verduras del tiempo. ¿Podría traer también una ensalada mixta? —le pregunto al camarero que nos atiende

Estuve a punto de intentar disuadirle pues él sabe que no bebo alcohol pero algo me detuvo. La expresión en su rostro y su tono de voz me hicieron ver que le hacía ilusión pedir aquel brebaje y que lo compartiera con él. "Hoy celebramos" le oí decir.  
>No sé exactamente a qué se refería pero me siento feliz de estar con él y eso es algo raro en mí porque normalmente rehuyo la compañía de los demás. Quizás eso se deba a que soy hijo único, quedarme huérfano a una edad temprana y básicamente tener que apañármelas solito en numerosas ocasiones pues mis abuelos ya eran muy mayores.<p>

Sea como fuere, el Saga que tengo delante mío también parece muy diferente al Saga que normalmente veo en el trabajo. Sigue siendo la misma persona pero esta noche su ademán es diferente, más relajado, más alegre incluso, así que tan sólo el verlo así es causa de celebración.

Ya de vuelta a la realidad pido también al camarero que traiga una jarra de agua con mucho hielo y después me dirijo devolviendo su sonrisa al chico de la melena azul, quien acaricia el dorso de mi mano en apenas un sutil roce.  
>—Está bien, Saga, que traigan el vino, pero si acabo por debajo de la mesa completamente borracho lo tendrás en tu conciencia mientras vivas... —y aprieto suavemente su mano.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Bueno, no es que quiera provecharme de esto, pero Shaka me lo está poniendo muy difícil y... ¡está apretando mi mano! Acto que no hace sino acuciarme a lanzarme sobre él como un animal salvaje sobre su presa, a pedirlo como mi plato fuerte y postre y sus labios como lo único que quiero beber. La escena se me presenta tan real, tan incitante como agobiante, que me echo hacia atrás levemente; porque el asustarme de mí mismo era algo normal, pero no estoy tan loco como para abandonar la mano blanca de Shaka: la atraigo hacia mí y beso sus dedos delgados con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando los suyos hechos de agua.  
>—Yo cuidaré de ti —respondo, deseando que mi boca pudiera pasearse por toda la extensión de su piel, empezando por las yemas de sus dedos.<p>

Me contengo, claro está, y dejo nuevamente su extremidad para recargarme en la cómoda silla y poder ponerme la servilleta de tela en el regazo. Entrelazo los dedos sobre mi vientre, pensando en que debería relajarme y dejar de pensar en perversiones de ese tipo... ¿pero acaso hay perversiones de otro tipo?

En todo caso, la idea del vino tinto no es para atentar contra la integridad del rubio, sino para subrayar que incluso bebiendo media copa, el alcohol es signo de algarabía; puedo estar equivocado y de hecho, sé que ser feliz no tiene nada que ver con estar intoxicado (o al menos no debería) pero de algún modo... de algún modo quiero hacerle ver lo agradecido que estoy porque esté conmigo.

—Espero que no hayas tenido nada más importante que hacer —empiezo la charla—, sé que te invité de improviso. Tenía intenciones de hacerlo hace ya algún tiempo pero siempre que sales del trabajo te vas enseguida; pensé que ibas a algún lado o con alguien, ¡qué sé yo!. Ojalá no todos en la oficina te desagrademos.

El no suele quedarse mucho tiempo más después de la hora de salida a menos que sea fin de mes y el trabajo por hacer esté al tope; esos días, entonces tenemos que quedarnos todos hasta la madrugada para terminar con los pedidos y varias cosas más de las que ahora no quiero acordarme. Si bien puedo sobrevivir durmiendo menos de ocho horas, me gusta descansar si puedo hasta nueve para no sentir ninguna clase de cansancio durante el día: puedo ir a trabajar y hacer bien los quehaceres, puedo limpiar la casa, puedo salir a correr por las noches...

Claro que si esta noche no salgo a hacer ejercicio y en cambio continuo al lado de Shaka es seguro que no voy a quejarme.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Yo cuidaré de ti_ le oigo decirme y no tardé mucho en recibir un tierno beso en la palma de mi mano, aunque luego retirara la suya de la mía como si estuviera avergonzado. Aunque quizás la palabra avergonzado no sea la correcta para definirlo pues no creo que sintiera asco de lo que acababa de hacer, más bien ese gesto era como el de un niño al que habían sorprendido haciendo alguna trastada.  
>—Eso espero —musito en una apenas audible voz antes de que él comience a entablar conversación conmigo acerca del motivo de su invitación.<p>

Sus últimas palabras me llamaron la atención puesto que si bien es cierto que nuestra empresa está llena de moscones y personas desagradables, también hay personas decentes que trabajan duro para ganarse el pan de cada día y poder mantener a sus familias. Lo que pasa es que soy un tipo algo solitario a quien cuesta hacer amistades, con ello me refiero a un amigo o amiga verdaderos pues con la mayoría de quienes conozco las relaciones se limitan a lo profesional y bien pocas palabras cruzamos que no sean referentes al trabajo y quizás alguna que otra banalidad.  
>Con el único con el que siento tener algo en común es con el chico con el que estoy pasando esta velada y aunque sigo mostrando mi ademán calmado, esta mañana cuando me preguntó si quería salir con él el corazón me dio un vuelco enorme. Fue como si miles de mariposas me revolotearan por el estómago y el resto del día se me hizo de lo más pesado esperando a que llegara la hora de verme con él fuera de la oficina.<p>

_—_¿De verdad crees que detesto a todos en la oficina? _—_le digo riéndome_—_ ¡no es eso, hombre!. Ya sabes que allí hay mucho "pulpo" suelto pero ocurre que con la mayoría no tengo nada en común. Muchos de ellos son personas decentes, tienen familia y vuelven a sus casas tras terminar el trabajo. Hay otros que no lo son puesto que se dejan medio sueldo en el bar y en tabaco o son gente sin escrúpulos, a quienes no les importa apuñalar a otros por la espalda con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. Ninguna de esas cosas me interesa.

Aunque nunca lo había comentado a nadie puesto que siempre he sido escueto a la hora de dar detalles acerca de mi familia, debido a mis circunstancias personales no solía hacer otra cosa que regresar a casa tan pronto como podía. Además, durante mucho tiempo estuve estudiando una carrera con la universidad a distancia; los cursos eran muy caros y el nivel de estudios muy alto por lo que me tenía que pasar numerosas horas estudiando y escribiendo los ejercicios que debíamos enviar al moderador cada cierto número de semanas antes de presentarnos a los exámenes.  
>—Saga, el irme a casa inmediatamente después del trabajo se debe a varias cosas. Primero, porque cuando comencé, mis abuelos ya eran muy viejecitos y necesitaban mi ayuda con cosas como hacerles la compra y algunos quehaceres domésticos y a veces, hacerles compañía por la noche porque apenas podían salir de casa. También estuve estudiando una carrera con la Universidad a distancia durante unos años y hace muy poco que la terminé.<p>

Pauso por unos momentos, recordando las horas que tuve que pasarme sudando tinta.  
>—Por eso y otros motivos bastante banales, no he tenido ni tan siquiera tiempo de buscar pareja. Nunca he salido con nadie regularmente si era a eso a lo que te referías. De todas formas, soy muy exigente... y ¿quién sería capaz de aguantarme, eh? —le dije mirándolo fijamente.<p>

¡Claro que me gustaría encontrar a alguien!, pero lo que no voy a hacer es venderme barato y salir con cualquiera que me lo pida. De todas formas, el motivo principal es que nunca me ha parecido una buena idea el que exista una relación entre compañeros de trabajo, ya que por lo general, suelen ser desastrosas. Saga, en cambio, parece ser la excepción porque incluso si nada pasa entre nosotros sé que podré decir que al menos he tenido una velada amena en su compañía. Además, este hombre es lo suficientemente maduro e inteligente como para entender el que una vez en la oficina regresaríamos a ser compañeros de trabajo, punto y pelota. Fuera de ella, quizás sería otra historia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Mi nombre en sus labios es música, música dulce que me halaga y que para el resto de la gente puede no ser algo excepcional, pero para mí es una prueba de la existencia de algún ser divino o iluminado que me está otorgando un regalo de los más grandes: los labios de Shaka moviéndose para llamarme, para hablar conmigo y pronunciar mi bendito nombre que ahora es el mejor de todos. ¿Estoy pensando como un crío?, no, hablo como un buen tipo que ha encontrado a otro buen tipo y que está completamente feliz por la ocasión. Por supuesto, Shaka no es sólo un "buen tipo" sino un encantador ser de ojos de cielo y sonrisa de fuego.

Me gusta, ¿qué le puedo hacer?

De todas formas no pienso dejar que la imagen me lleve la cabeza las nubes, motivo por el que me concentro en su mirada serena y en sus manos blancas que dejan sobre la mesa como si se tratara de una estatua. Shaka no parece sentirse importunado por mi no tan velada pregunta sobre su vida personal sino que me responde con cierta naturalidad que me hace pensar que en la oficina más que pulpos, somos estúpidos por no preguntar con franqueza lo que queremos saber: tal vez, sólo tal vez, a Shaka no le habría importado responder del modo que me responde. Es que si empiezo a pensarme especial en su manera de actuar y resulta que sólo me cuenta esto por educación, la decepción será horrible.

Su risa deliciosa me hace callar hasta que termina de decirme todo lo que desea.

—La gente que describes —suspiro— me temo que no sólo está en la oficina: estamos en todas partes y todos tenemos algo de esas características terribles.

Yo, por ejemplo... ¿inescrupuloso?, no dejaré dinero en los bares o en cigarrillos pero tampoco puedo decir que soy un buen ejemplo a seguir: mis imperfecciones empiezan por la excesiva meticulosidad en ciertos asuntos, pasa por una seriedad-amargura de todos los días y termina con mi cuerpo desnudo y con los brazos extendidos ocupando toda la cama mientras duermo. Cosas pequeñas, digamos; sin embargo, no descarto que en tal o cual situación afloren las características humanas inherentes: lo bueno y lo malo, todo conjugado.

Él, en cambio, parece absolutamente perfecto o posiblemente mejor que el resto. Un hombre virtuoso al que se le perdonaría o debería perdonársele cualquier pecado porque las obras benéficas han sido más. Me sorprende que podamos llevarnos bien, él siendo tan puro hasta en sus palabras y manera de expresarse, y no es que piense que soy malvado pero eso tampoco me da un rango en el lado opuesto.  
>Esbozo una sonrisa y me inclino hacia delante apoyando mi antebrazo derecho en la mesa adornada con un mantel blanco. El instinto de caza viene de nuevo.<br>—No me refería específicamente a las parejas que hayas tenido, pero... —le hago un guiño— es bueno saber que eres exigente: me encantan los retos.

¿Soné muy deseoso? El mesero me salva dejando la botella de vino metida en hielos entre mi acompañante y yo y nos sirve una copa para cada uno. Nos informa que la comida está casi lista y en el momento en que se va regreso mis ojos a Shaka.  
>—Aprecio a las personas como tú —sonrío apenas—. Te hiciste cargo de tus abuelos, de la carrera que tomaste incluso teniendo un trabajo de tiempo completo, de ti mismo... Permítime decir que eres un hombre excelente; yo apenas pude con mi hermano y creo que ni eso.<p>

Hablar de Kanon es tan confuso. Puedo decir que es irresponsable, holgazán, vividor; lamentablemente, tengo el estigma, una especie de signo de Caín que no me deja en paz porque se suponía que era yo quien debía criarlo y ocuparse de él a pesar de que la edad me hacía mayor solamente por unos cuantos minutos. Eso nunca importó, siempre pensé en mí como cabeza de la familia, así que, ¿no es entonces culpa mía cualquier mal paso que él dé?, ¿no significa entonces que hice mal el trabajo?  
>Es verdad que ahora mismo mi admiración por Shaka crece: también debió haberlo pasado mal.<br>—Salud —intento sonreír levantando la copa y llevándomela casi enseguida a los labios.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Tiene razón al decir que ese tipo de personas existen en todas partes, claro que yo tampoco puedo dármelas de perfecto. Sé que a veces soy demasiado meticuloso y no puedo ver el bosque porque me lo tapa un árbol, o sea, que me fijo demasiado en un detallito en particular y eso me impide ver la situación en general.  
>Sé que muchos me consideran insoportable por este motivo, también pierdo la paciencia fácilmente y a veces soy irritable y muy rencoroso.<p>

"_Es bueno saber que eres exigente, me encantan los retos_"

¿Es así como me ve?, ¿cómo un reto?, ¿le gustaré? Las preguntas que me vienen a la cabeza son numerosísimas y no puedo evitar que una coqueta sonrisa me adorne el rostro por un instante, ¿la habrá notado?

El es un hombre atractivísimo y me siento halagado que tan siquiera se haya fijado en mí. Es algo más alto que yo y no soy exactamente un canijillo, más muscular y de manos fuertes. Esa melena azul enmarca bellamente su rostro de dios griego, sus ojos son oscuros y su mirada aunque algo altanera a primera impresión, a mí me parece cálida y firme al mismo tiempo, la mirada de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y cómo obtenerlo. Pensándolo bien... ¿y qué si parece algo arrogante? En su caso puedo hacer la vista gorda.

El vino llegó a la mesa y se nos informó de que pronto estaría lista la cena. Saga me halagó también al decir que admiraba mi comportamiento con respecto a su familia.  
>—Es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Mis abuelos me cuidaron desde que era chiquito y mis padres murieron en un accidente; incluso en sus últimos años de vida pude recibir buenos consejos por parte suya y aunque físicamente no podían hacer faenas pesadas, cada vez que regresaba a casa siempre estaba preparada mi cena y no debo olvidar que también me ayudaron económicamente.<p>

Saqué una pequeña foto de mi cartera y se la mostré: en ella estamos mis padres y yo. En otra imagen salen mis abuelos conmigo disfrutando de una excursión al campo en un fin de semana meses antes de que murieran.  
>—Ellos me incitaron a hacer el curso de universidad pues sabían que nunca está de más el tener una buena educación. Por lo que me dices de tu hermano, creo que no deberías menospreciarte; desconozco tus exactas circunstancias pero él ya es un adulto y debe aprender valerse por sí mismo.<p>

_"Son una hermosa familia, sé que estarían muy orgullosos de ti"_

¡Cómo me gustaría que eso fuera verdad!, lo que dice Saga, tristemente, es algo que nunca podré saber ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas empezaba a caminar. Su coche se despeñó por unos acantilados, yo sólo me libré de esa suerte porque aquel día estaba malito y mis abuelos ofrecieron cuidarme. Me entran escalofríos sólo de pensar el que por una gracia del destino yo tampoco estaría aquí ahora para contarlo.  
>En cuanto a mis abuelos, aunque nunca me lo dijeron con palabras puesto que no era algo que formara parte de su cultura, su manera firme y disciplinada a la hora de hacer que encarara mis estudios, por ejemplo, recordándome que hiciera los deberes y regañándome si hacía alguna travesura, todas esas cosas me hablaban volúmenes. Pues las hacían porque se preocupaban por mí y su cariño nunca me fue negado, siempre estaba presente.<br>Aún recuerdo las historias que me contaban, los dulcecitos que mi abuela a veces me preparaba a escondidas del abuelo aunque muy seguramente él estaba más que al corriente y hacía la vista gorda.

Saga me devuelve las fotos y comienza a hablar de su hermano.

Siempre me ha parecido curioso que las personas que tienen hermanos o hermanas los definan como "son un dolor de cabeza", "son muy pesados" o cualquier otro epíteto despectivo. Yo no lo sé puesto que soy hijo único y nunca tuve tal oportunidad aunque anhelaba tener uno, pues sobretodo cuando los abuelos me regañaban hubiera sido más llevadero el compartir la experiencia con otro. También quizás me habría sido más fácil relacionarme con otros niños si hubiera tenido uno... ¿quién sabe?  
>—¿Tú y tu hermano sois gemelos idénticos o fraternales?<p>

Espero que no piense que soy un chafardero pero la mención de su hermano acaba de despertar mi curiosidad.  
>—Estoy seguro que no es un mal chico o al menos no debería serlo teniendo tan buen ejemplo a seguir —le dije mirándolo fijamente.<br>Justo entonces llega el camarero con los platos que pedimos. Saga recibió su ternera y yo mi plato de pescado.  
>—Tienen una pinta deliciosa.<p>

Menos mal que Saga no es telépata que sino se reiría de mí por las cursiladas que se me están ocurriendo mientras comparo las delicias del plato con las de su compañía.  
>El chico nos sirve también más vino de la botella. Le pido que sólo pusiera una pequeña cantidad en mi copa pues sólo había aceptado beberlo para acompañar a Saga.<br>—¡Buen provecho! —exclamo mirando la deliciosa comida y levanto mi copa a modo de brindis.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Hablar de la familia siempre es un problema, sobretodo para personas como nosotros que de hecho, prácticamente carecemos de una. ¿Qué puedo decir de Kanon?... él es importante pero actualmente no puedo verlo como el mejor soporte: contar con él no quiere decir que esté cuando lo necesito ni con la disposición requerida. Por alguna razón entre nosotros existe una especie de muro y en resumidas cuentas, nuestro distanciamiento tiene ciertas razones que son, irónicamente, muy estúpidas.

Quizá con Shaka suceda algo similar aunque eso es improbable porque él perdió a sus padres. ¿No es completamente comprensible que me tome por sorpresa y que me admire que esté de pie? No cualquiera podría con la carga de la soledad; ¡bien por sus abuelos!, gracias a ellos resultó que este ángel... sea en verdad un ángel.

—Gemelos "idénticos" —respondo con una sonrisa, moviendo los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos para que sepa el por qué del retintín de mi voz—. Verás, no sé si soy un buen ejemplo pero hice mi esfuerzo. Kanon es el nombre de mi hermano, no te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? No es mal chico, no es realmente un mal hermano pero es todo lo opuesto a mí.

Me dejo la sonrisa en la cara, acordándome de las carcajadas sonoras de Kanon y de sus ojos entrecerrados cuando ríe; no me importa, mi seriedad me gusta hasta cierto punto, aunque no puedo negar que en ciertas ocasiones (especialmente en las mañanas, antes de las pastillas) me encantaría tener la chispa de la que goza mi hermano.

La comida que el mesero deposita tiene un aspecto exquisito. Aspiro el aroma de la carne mezclándose ligeramente con el del pescado; tomo la copa y brindo con Shaka, paladeo el delicado vino entrecerrando los ojos para admirar sus labios acercándose a su propia copa. El color rojizo es más apetecible en su boca que en el vino tinto. Sé que es todo un halago que él esté tomando alcohol, así que al abandonar el recipiente le sonrío con amplitud. Mis manos buscan los cubiertos, y mis pupilas se encuentran casi sin querer con la noche que se cierne sobre la ciudad.  
>—Parece que habrá lluvia —enarco las cejas, dejándome observar un poco más la oscuridad de fuera y luego volviendo a la luz del restaurante—. Buen provecho.<p>

Hago el primer corte a la carne: es jugosa, puedo sentirlo incluso en la plata de los cubiertos. Me fijo en el propio plato de Shaka con el ceño fruncido.  
>—Tendrás que dejarme probar un poco de ese pescado, Shaka.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

La lluvia no es un fenómeno meteorológico que me gusta y menos cuando me trae el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres porque aquel día llovía a cántaros.  
>La voz de Saga me saca del ensimismamiento que a veces me produce el ver caer el agua o, como ahora, que parece que está a punto de hacerlo. La comida ya ha llegado, está inundándonos con sus aromas y tal como oigo decir a mi compañero, tiene un aspecto de lo más apetitoso.<p>

Me alegré tanto de que por fin llegara para poder acompañar al vino tinto que Saga había pedido antes. Como ya le había dicho, no soy alguien que esté acostumbrado a beber alcohol, simplemente porque el sabor amargo que tienen la mayoría de estos brebajes no me gusta. El vino que pidió parece ser de buena calidad puesto que aunque no pueda apreciarlo de la manera en la que él lo hace, no deja ese mal sabor de boca que otros dan y su olor es agradable.  
>El pescado que pedí no sólo huele de maravilla, su presentación en el plato es magnífica, así que el chef debe ser buen conocedor del dicho popular que "la comida entra primero por los ojos" y las porciones ofrecidas en ambos platos, sin ser gigantescas, son bastante generosas. Si hay algo que detesto es los extremos a los que llegan en muchos locales: te dan unos platitos con apenas cuatro bocaditos que no bastarían ni para alimentar a un ratoncito a los que llaman Nouveau Cuisine o te meten unos platos llenos hasta los bordes con una montaña de comida que parece que va a desbordarse de un momento a otro. La cantidad aquí es perfecta, por lo menos para mí.<p>

El pescado es delicioso, está en su perfecto punto y aún muy jugoso (En muchos lugares lo sirven pasadísimo)

—Tendrás que dejarme probar un poco de ese pescado, Shaka

Su comentario despierta mi interés. ¿Acabo de notar un cierto tono en su voz o son imaginaciones mias? Difícil saberlo, así que mis labios se curvan con una sonrisa algo traviesa y le respondo.  
>—Por mí no se corte usted, Sr. Vrein —le digo acercando mi propio tenedor ya cargado con un trocito de pescado a sus labios—, también su plato tiene una pinta de lo más apetitosa.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Cuando era un adolescente me gustaba tanto la lluvia. Me encantaba salir y darme duchas con la ropa puesta, pelear contra mi hermano bajo las tormentas que inevitablemente nos obligaban a parar la lucha y volver a casa o simplemente mirar las gotas cayendo desde las nubes que de a poco iban perdiendo la tonalidad gris y volvían a ser blancas y hermosas. Quizá la lluvia haya dejado de agradarme desde que empecé a vivir solo; ya no había nadie con quien pelear, nadie con quien mirar la tele mientras pasaba, nadie a quien llamar. Antes era feliz encerrándome en mi habitación para observar las gotas descendiendo pero cuando la soledad fue impuesta y no por elección todo perdió el encanto, ¡todo!

Miro a Shaka por un instante y siento que ese instante es el que va a unirnos. ¿Estamos pensando justo en lo mismo o simplemente tenemos la misma mirada medio perdida y medio tristona?, ¿habré dicho algo malo? Aprieto los labios un segundo antes de esbozar una sonrisa que se amplía conforme sus ojos azules se dirigen de nueva cuenta hacia mí y sus cejas se curvean tan sensualmente como sus labios, ¿una sonrisa o una invitación?  
>No debería tomarla como ninguna por mi propio bien pero me lo tomaré como ambas, por mi propio placer.<br>—¡Oh!, tengo que cortarme cuando estoy contigo, Shaka —sonrío a mi vez, inclinándome hacia delante—. Imagínate si no lo hago: me ruborizaría cada vez que me miraras.

Acepto de buena gana el bocado de pescado entrecerrando los ojos: ¡está delicioso!  
>—Exquisito —le digo—, ¡realmente maravilloso! ¿Quieres probar el mío?<p>

Tiene que hacerlo, ¿cómo no?. Parto el mismo trozo pequeño de la carne que descansa en mi plato, emitiendo el más agradable aroma, y lo ofrezco a Shaka tal y como él lo hizo. Me pregunto si nos vemos cómicos aunque en realidad eso no es algo que me importe. Se me escapa una risita porque por alguna razón me siento tan feliz ahora que no podría describir exactamente por qué, tan de repente, la lluvia ha vuelto a gustarme.

—¿Sabes? —cuestiono, centrándome en sus pupilas brillantes—, mi día ha sido magnífico. Bueno, tuve que levantarme temprano y ducharme estando medio dormido, tuve que trabajar ocho horas y comer un almuerzo bien simple, tuve que reunirme con el jefe antes que la tarde terminara, pero... por la cena, por esta magnífica cena y por la magnífica belleza que me acompaña, únicamente por eso, puedo decir con toda certeza que no he tenido mejor día que éste.

¿Así o más directo? Cabeceo un poco, tal vez porque quiera restarle importancia a semejante pseudodeclaración. Después de todo, no quiero que se lo tome demasiado en serio y me tire el pescado a la cara y el vino a la camisa, antes de irse por donde entramos con los puños cerrados.  
>!No!, !no puede ser así!, Shaka no es así. Aunque tampoco estoy seguro que se sienta precisamente halagado con lo que le digo. ¿El extraño seré yo? ¿Él podría estar pensando lo mismo realmente o...?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Se acerca lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados para tomar el bocadito de pescado que le ofrezco y se lo lleva a su boca para degustarlo; pronuncia lo delicioso que es el plato y me incita a que yo hiciera igual con la pequeña porción de carne proveniente del suyo que él ha cargado en su propio tenedor, la cual, al igual que mi pescado es auténticamente deliciosa y no pierdo tiempo en hacérselo saber.

Sonrío al oír las palabras de admiración que me dedica y una de mis cejas se eleva en una expresión interrogante pues aunque ciertamente la primera parte del discursito es un poco sarcástica o, al menos eso me parece, la segunda parte es harina de otro costal. ¿Aquellas palabras las dice en serio o son parte de la misma tonada? En fin, decido no leer demasiado en ello aunque no pude evitar sentirme halagado cuando se refirió a mí como "magnífica belleza" porque supongo que hablaría de mí... ¿o no?; supongo que mi afectación es sólo parte de la naturaleza humana y a todos que nos guste que se nos masajee un poco el ego por muy modestos que seamos. Yo no soy ninguna excepción.

—Gracias, tampoco yo puedo quejarme. La verdad es que mi día no fue muy diferente de cualquier otro antes de salir del trabajo. Como de costumbre tuve que tomar el autobús después de desayunar y vestirme; en la oficina, ¡ya te puedes imaginar!, papeles y trabajo por doquier con jefecillos pesados (presente compañía excluída) y mequetrefes que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacen pero que se creen la octava maravilla del mundo. Al salir del trabajo... el día mejoró enormemente pues después de tomarme un refresco en un local en el que estuve a punto de asfixiarme, vino por fin mi apuesto aunque impuntual (recalco un poco esta palabra de modo sardónico) príncipe azul que me rescató y con el que estoy en excelente compañía disfrutando de esta deliciosa cena.

Vuelvo a probar otro bocado para reponer fuerzas tras esa larga aserción... ¡pobre Saga! espero que no se tomara a mal mi comentario acerca de su impuntualidad. En realidad no me molestó demasiado en esta ocasión pues sé que no me hizo esperar a propósito.

Creo que unos pocos comensales de las mesas vecinas nos miraron por un momento cuando intercambiamos bocaditos. Me divierte pensar en las diferentes razones que habrían tenido para hacerlo: envidia, compresión, desprecio... o simplemente extrañeza al ver a dos varones comportándose así; la verdad es que ni lo sé ni tampoco me importa demasiado. Estoy disfrutando mucho de esta maravillosa velada con mi compañero como para preocuparme del "¿qué dirán?".  
>¡Qué diferente se ve aquí comparado con la oficina!; debo reconocer que el Saga que no trabaja me resulta más simpático y no es que en su faceta laboral me desagrade, pero ahora lo veo relajado, tranquilo... y no sé como decirlo... ¿más apetecible?<p>

¿Apetecible? Me sonrojo un poquito y espero que no se dé cuenta de lo que estoy pensando, que sino el pobre se creería que tan sólo lo veo como un delicioso pollo a l'ast; para disimular un poco me llevo a los labios la copa de vino que me sirvió anteriormente y tomo de ella una pequeña cantidad. Quiero que el líquido me dure lo más posible pues no creo que le guste al chico del cabello azul que este jovenzuelo acabe la noche como una cuba.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Me cuenta acerca de su día. ¡Oh, cielos!, aunque él diga que yo no soy del tipo de idiotas con quienes trata, no estoy muy seguro; en el trabajo siempre es otra cosa, siempre somos un poco distintos a lo que somos saliendo de la oficina. Es cierto que yo, por ejemplo, grito más que en ningún otro momento del día: los papeles no están listos, el presidente dará un discurso motivacional y todos deben estar perfectos y ¿qué es eso de escribir "vamos" con "b" en vez de "v"? Todo el tiempo reclamo algo, a veces más duramente de lo que me gustaría; sin embargo, me es ya imposible evitar ser perfeccionista. Me exijo tanto a mí mismo que la exigencia ha trascendido a otros niveles.

Conocí a Shaka de ese modo, o sea, entre gritos. Él es siete años más joven que yo, lo suficiente para generar uno o dos rumores sobre su puesto en la compañía con una edad tan corta; yo estaba entonces un puesto más abajo del actual y el chico nuevo era el tema de rigor del cotilleo a la hora del almuerzo, cuando bajábamos cinco pisos en el edificio y nos dirigíamos a uno de los restaurantes eternamente llenos de gente. Alguien había dado la idea de invitarlo un día, a lo que yo me negué porque estaba de un pésimo humor; terminé haciendo un berrinche y volví a la oficina, comí solo y seguí con mis diatribas cuando todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones.  
>Entonces apareció de la nada. Yo gritaba como un tonto hasta que noté que sus ojos azules me escudriñaban con curiosidad y sus cejas estaban casi juntas en su ceño aunque creo que no entendió nada de lo que dije.<p>

Muerdo mi labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada. Ahora es gracioso pero en ese momento sentí arder mis mejillas de la vergüenza que pasé durante toda la semana que estuve escondiéndome de él.  
>Al siguiente mes transfirieron mi cubículo cerca del suyo y por supuesto, todos los días tenía que saludarle y, posteriormente, enamorarme de su sonrisa siempre tranquila. Me encantaría preguntarle cómo hace para que el ajetreo no le afecte tanto como a mí.<br>—Lamento haber llegado tarde —sigo excusándome, moviendo la cabeza—, prometo que la próxima vez no pasará.

"¿La próxima vez? ¡Oh!, tiene que haber una próxima... aunque él quizá se harte de ti"

Carraspeo, cuando levanto la mirada él tiene los pómulos rojos y se lleva la copa a los labios con un poco de prisa. Ahora soy yo quien frunce el ceño, haciendo como que no le doy importancia cuando sigo comiendo mi platillo aunque no estoy seguro si debo preguntarle algo que me llena de curiosidad.

—Shaka, dices que no sales mucho, ¿significa que... no estás saliendo con alguien o algo así? —pregunto y trago saliva. Nos miramos el uno al otro un segundo y me apresuro a añadir—. Lo siento, espero que no pienses que soy un entrometido.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Se disculpa por llegar tarde, lo cual no es necesario pues si de veras estuviera molesto con él, ya se lo habría dicho y quizás ni tan siquiera hubiera aceptado venir aquí. Estoy a punto de decirle algo pero no me atrevo a hacerlo; francamente es en momentos como éste que detesto el no tener las suficientes agallas como para tomar un pequeño riesgo.

¿La próxima vez? ¿en serio ha dicho eso?, con aquellas palabras logra que me diera un vuelco el corazón, que me enrojeciera aún más de lo que ya debía estar a causa suya y también del vinillo que me he tomado. Aquellas palabras me dan a entender que quería verme de nuevo en una cita, fuera del trabajo, ¿una cita como la de hoy quizás?; palabras esperanzadoras porque aunque no quería que esta velada terminara muy pronto.  
>No soy tan tonto como para creerme que durara indefinidamente pero, como todo en la vida, en algún momento tocará a su fin pero eso se puede remediar si es verdad que a él le interesa verme de nuevo. Necesito una señal que me confirme que estoy en lo cierto.<p>

Un pequeño instante más transcurre antes de que se atreva a hacerme una nueva pregunta, ¡mi señal!  
>Tardo un poquito en contestarle pues las palabras no acaban de registrarse en mi cerebro y no estaba seguro al cien por cien de haberle oído bien, así que trato de componerme lo más rápidamente posible, lo cual no me resulta nada fácil pues no quiero que mis palabras suenen atropelladas o como las de un maldito pedante.<br>Si no he salido mucho se debe en parte a mis circunstancias personales de los últimos años; entre el trabajo, el curso universitario y sobretodo con el cuidado de mis abuelos se me fue la mayor parte del tiempo. Las pocas veces que lo he hecho, ha sido con antiguos amigos del colegio a cenar, al cine o algo así, pero a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo he perdido el contacto con la mayoría. Con los compañeros de universidad también salía en algunas ocasiones a almorzar cuando teníamos el descanso del tutorial al que asistíamos una vez al mes.

En plan de citas, poca cosa, en parte por mi carácter exigente y porque no me conformo con cualquier cosa o por el comportamiento de la otra persona: hay quienes presumen excesivamente de sus bienes materiales, como un coche deportivo de superlujo, cosa que nunca me ha impresionado en absoluto; de talentos, o sea, los que creen ser el regalo de los dioses a los mortales o por ser demasiado táctiles. No es que yo sea un mojigato pero el que me toqueteen sin haber dado invitación y que encima no tomen nota de las miradas asesinas que les lanzo cuando intentan propasarse es como para sacar de quicio a cualquiera  
>—No, hasta ahora nada que haya cuajado y no te preocupes que no es un secreto de estado. Supongo que soy demasiado exigente... aunque sí que me gustaría encontrar a alguien —le sonrío mirando sus ojos azules y le pregunto en un tono no del todo inocente— ¿y tú?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_"Saga, Saga, cada vez eres peor"_

Bueno, no es que me esté aprovechando de nada, ¿verdad? y además... ¡lo que me ha dicho tiene que ser una especie de invitación! Tiene que serlo, no estoy loco: esa sonrisita no se parece a ninguna que antes le hubiera visto en los labios, aunada a un movimiento de hombros del que quizá ni se haya percatado y el argentino tono de voz suavizado en un sensual murmullo.  
>Yo siempre he pecado de paranoico, pero esto no es lo mismo; él, efectivamente me sonríe, entrecierra los ojos para hacer más profundas sus pupilas brillantes y cuestiona mi propia vida sentimental.<p>

¿Y qué podría decirle aparte de que que no salgo con nadie por mero gusto o temor? No me veo capaz de soltarle sin más que es mi bipolaridad medicada la que me cohíbe con respecto a las relaciones a largo plazo.  
>Me convenzo cada mañana, en cuanto me levanto y me miro al espejo, de que no hay nada realmente malo conmigo; que puedo vivir la vida más normal, sin embargo... ¿me estoy engañando? También me lo pregunto cuando me enfado, cuando no quiero ver a nadie, cuando siento ansias por vivir otra vida, cuando quiero ser ciego para no verme en el espejo y cuestionarme si mi reflejo también miente; si el que está allí soy yo o es la otra cara que quiero guardarme. ¡Si pudiera entenderme! Ahora mismo, deseoso como estoy de plantarle ya un beso a Shaka, ¿quién sabe si él no saldría huyendo ahora o después?<p>

Por mucho que lo intente, tengo dudas.

—Es bueno que seas exigente —carraspeo haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para no desviar la mirada y le sonrío con divertida amabilidad—, pero... entonces, ¿qué buscas en una pareja?.

Tengo derecho a una vida, tengo derecho a hacer lo que me venga en gana sin preocuparme más que por lo esencial; tengo derecho a hacerme feliz, ¿y quién dice que Shaka no puede ser parte de esa felicidad? Puede serlo, va a serlo... porque quiero que lo sea.  
>Soy yo ahora quien torna la expresión de mi rostro en la más seductora que puedo, a la par que rozo sus dedos con suavidad. Lo sé, a Shaka definitivamente no le gustan los pedantes, ¡pero quizá le gusten los honestos!<br>—Creo que yo ya lo encontré —sonrío de lado, aprovechando para levantar mi copa y extender un brindis—. Por nosotros, por esta velada... y por lo que venga.

Mis deseos ahora son de estrecharlo entre mis brazos, aunque tal vez piense que soy un sexo adicto o algo así aunque eso sería pésimo y ya que soy un caballero, tampoco pienso usar el viejo método de emborrachar al prospecto en cuestión. Suelto una risita y me inclino hacia el rubio:  
>—Espero que no te sientas obligado a beber el vino, Shaka, ¿quieres que te pida alguna otra bebida?<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Me parece que mi tono de voz le ha causado algún efecto positivo cuando oigo como me responde, algo que me llena de satisfacción porque espero que esto sea mucho más que un sueño del que pronto despertaré. Lo que le había contado sobre con quienes me había citado en otras ocasiones era cierto, nadie me gustó lo suficiente como para querer repetir un encuentro.  
>En cambio con Saga es diferente, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que me cuesta apartar la vista de él?; ciertamente me encantaría repetir cita con Saga, por otro lado, tengo miedo que eso atraiga una respuesta negativa, aunque esta última posibilidad sea quizás ridícula puesto que nada en su comportamiento sugiere tal cosa.<p>

—¿Qué busco en una pareja?... buena pregunta, Saga. Creo que principalmente lo que busco es a una persona en la que pueda confiar mi propia vida —me encojo de hombros involuntariamente al soltar esas palabras—, de poca cosa te sirve alguien de quien no te puedas fiar por mucho que se le quiera; también alguien con buenos modales, buen sentido del humor, trabajador y que sea inteligente aunque no me hace falta un genio y ¡qué no fume!...

Mi cara debe parecer la de un niño que nunca ha roto un plato en su vida cuando añado algo más.

—No creo que sea gran cosa lo que pido, ¿verdad?

Acerqué una de mis manos a la suya y esta vez mi contacto es más firme puesto que quiero asegurarme de que mis oídos no me han engañado.

—No, no pides demasiado —responde Saga, que enarca sus cejas al hacerlo—, en realidad el problema viene con la decepción, creo yo... Lo verdaderamente difícil de las cualidades es mantenerlas.

Y si quería una señal más obvia, esta llega en forma de una sugerente mirada acompañada por un ligero roce de mi mano; gestos que hacen que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleren.  
><strong>—<strong>Creo que yo ya lo encontré... Por nosotros, por esta velada... y por lo que venga— dice Saga a modo de brindis.

Levanto también mi copa para acompañar a su gesto y para darme tiempo de tratar de asimilar lo que acaba de decirme. ¿Le he oído bien?, ¿en serio dijo que yo le gustaba?, ¿que quiere ser mi pareja?; estas y miles de otras preguntas se atropellan en mi cerebro en cuestión de nanosegundos pues no me acabo de creer que las palabras de Saga sean ciertas... no porque piense que me esté mintiendo, sino porque quiero asegurarme que lo que he oído no es un efecto del alcohol que he tomado.  
>—Si no te importa, será mejor que no tome más del néctar de la vid o voy a acabar tumbado por el suelo. No sería una estampa muy romántica, ¿verdad?<p> 


End file.
